Tangled Webs
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Set after the season one finale and in between new moon. Katherine is back, but there is someone standing in her way..her sister who she stole a certain vampire from. If you thought the Salvatore sibling rivalry was complicted this one is a tangled web.
1. Beginning

Beginning

**Outside Point of View**

There in the basement of the building laid Anna with a stake in her heart, but the fire hadn't consumed her body. The door at the top of the stairs opened and a shadow makes its way down. The shadow is that of a woman although many would consider her a girl since most don't know the truth. She bends down next to Anna's body and sighs. She pulls the stake from Anna's body.

"You aren't leaving me just yet girlie." The mystery girl says as she brings her wrist to her mouth and bites on it.

She holds her wrist that is bleeding over Anna's mouth and starts to chant. Slowly color starts to come back into Anna's face, the hole where the stake was starts to heal, and Anna stirs.

"That's it; come on." Mystery girl says.

Anna begins to drink on her own and finally opens her eyes, "Is it really you?" she asks the girl.

"Yea girlie it's me, come on we gotta go." The mystery girl says helping Anna stand, "I want you to go to the car at the end of the street, there's blood and I want to drink then go straight to Elena's house."

"My mom." Anna says.

"We will get her, but for now do as I say." The girl says and runs off thinking to herself, "This time Katherine won't win."

**Elena's Point of View**

I had just walked into the kitchen to find my Uncle John bleeding.

"Who did this?" I asked as I grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Katherine; she's still here." He choked out.

I grabbed the knife that was beside him; I could feel someone watching me. I grabbed my phone and called Stefan; he and Damon were on their way.

"Elena, behind you." John said I turned and saw the mirror image of me.

"Hello Elena." She said and grabbed my throat, "I'm Katherine."

She started choking me and lifted me in the air. My head was going dizzy, but then I fell to the ground. Standing in front of me was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and fangs. Katherine and the girl glared at each other for a while, but then Katherine left. The girl's face changed to normal and I saw she had chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"My uncle." I said.

She walked over to John and bit her wrist. He willingly took her wrist and she began talking to him.

"You fool; I warned, but you refused to listen." She said.

John's wounds healed quickly and he stood up, "I thought…."

"You didn't think John!" she snapped then she looked at me, "Is there someone else in the house?"

"My brother." I said.

She ran upstairs and we followed. There on the bed was Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" I yelled.

"Move." The girl said and I saw her face change.

"No!" I screamed.

"Look Elena he has taken a bunch of pills along with vampire blood you can either let me do this or watch him turn; it's your choice." She said.

"Help him." I said.

She bent down and started to drink from him.

Her head came up and her face changed back to normal, "His blood is clean." She said.

Suddenly Anna was in the room and John looked shocked.

"I killed you." He said.

"You forget what I am capable of John." The auburn hair girl said and John coward.

"Yes we all seem to forget that." Someone said and I looked over to the window to see Katherine, "Poor little Bella."

"What's the matter Katherine jealous of me?" the girl asked.

"Don't make me laugh." Katherine sneered. "You have nothing I want."

"You know you suck at lying." The girl, Bella, replied.

Katherine's face changed and she attacked Bella pinning her against the wall.

"How dare you?" Katherine hissed.

Bella's face changed, "Get out of here now." She commanded and flipped it so Katherine was pinned.

Anna and I grabbed Jeremy and ran outside where Stefan and Damon were waiting.

When Damon saw Anna he froze, "You died."

"Yea, but now I'm back." She replied.

"What's going on?" Stefan said.

"Katherine came in stabbed John, I found him, called you, she grabbed me by the throat, then some girl pushed off of me, gave John blood, ran upstairs, saved Jeremy, then Katherine showed up again and now they are fighting." I said.

"Who is this girl?" Damon asked.

I was about to answer when I saw someone fly out the window and land in front of us.

"That's her." I said.

Damon bent down, turned her over, "Oh my god." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Isabella; Katherine's sister and Damon's ex." Stefan said.

"Half-sister technically, but as far as family goes she means nothing to me; just like him." Isabella says pointing to Damon. "Get out of here now."

"Bella, please." Damon pleads with her; it's the first time I see his humanity.

"I said get out of here." She says and shoves him. "Get them out of here."

She ran back towards the house and I could hear the scuffle.

"Come on Damon she's right; we have to get them out of here." Stefan says.

"I'm not leaving her again." Damon says heading for the house.

"Damon, Katherine won't kill her; she needs Isabella and you are only going to piss her off if you don't listen." John says.

Damon looked towards the house and I saw the tug of war he was having, but he gave in and we headed for the boarding house. I called Bonnie and she was going to meet us.

Jeremy was finally starting to wake up, "Am I dead?" he asked.

"No; why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to feel the pain I felt when Damon said Anna was dead." He answered.

"I'm not dead Jeremy." Anna said.

"Anna?" he asked and then kissed her.

We pulled up to the boarding house and went inside.

"So what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine tried to kill me, but her sister saved me." I said.

"Her sister?" Bonnie asked confused.

"How many times do I have to say it; we are half- sister's by blood, but it doesn't mean she's my family." Someone said and we turned to see Isabella.

"I know you; I've seen you in my Grams' photo albums. She said you were her best friend and teacher." Bonnie said.

"Yes; I knew Emily as well. We worked together to try and keep Katherine under control; after she died I stayed very close to your family and helped them find their way." Isabella said.

"Are you a….." I trailed off.

"A witch, yes I am." She replied.

"Is Katherine a witch too?" I asked.

"Only as far as her personality goes although I consider her to be more of a little bitch than witch. Katherine and I had the same father, but different mothers. My mother's side is where my witch comes from." She explained.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Katherine enjoys playing games and she never got finish the one she started here." Isabella said.

"Why didn't you ever do anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I didn't see the truth; I pitied Katherine because of our past. It wasn't until 1864 I saw the real Katherine." Isabella said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked holding onto Stefan, "She's been invited into the house."

"That won't be a problem." Isabella said and reached into her pocket pulling out a vial, "This is a potion that contains Katherine's blood all you have to do is pour a little on your front door and even though she has an invitation she won't be able to come in." she said and handed it to me. "Stefan I would offer you some, but I have a feeling certain people would rather not keep Katherine out."

"Isa, can we talk?" Damon asked.

Bella blurred and then I saw she had Damon pinned against the wall, "Don't you ever call me that again; do you hear me?"

"Bella I'll take a vial if you don't mind." Stefan said walking over to her.

"Very well." She said letting Damon go and handing a vial to Stefan.

"Bella, my mom." Anna said.

"Tomorrow; I can't do it tonight." She answered. She turned to John, "Next time listen to me actually all of you should listen to me; Katherine wants what she wants. She doesn't care about anyone or anything and when you have served your purpose she will kill you."

"Isabella." I said as she started to leave.

She turned, "Elena call me Bella." She said and left.

"Damn it." I said.

I wanted to talk to her because she was the only one who could answer my questions. Jenna called us saying someone had broken into. Bonnie told her Jeremy and I could stay at her house and Jenna said she was going to stay with Alaric. We rode over with Bonnie to her house;

"Have you heard anything on Caroline?" I asked closing the front door.

Bonnie was about to answer, but there was a knock; she opened it to reveal Bella.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said and let her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know you want to talk." She replied.

"You didn't want to talk in front of Damon did you?" I asked.

"That's correct." She replied, "There are certain things I do not wish to discuss around him." She walked into the living room and sat down, "What do you want to know?"

"How am I related to Katherine and you?" I asked.

"Katherine and I are your aunts. My father and Katherine's mother had another child." She replied.

"What is up with you and Damon?" I asked

She became very still and I saw sadness in her eyes, "I came to Mystic Falls before Katherine arrived to scope out the town and met Damon." She said standing up and going to look out the window, "It was sunny and I was in the market place buying some herbs when I bumped into someone and dropped my purchases. I turned to see the most handsome man I had ever met. He had icy blue eyes that shone like diamonds in the sun.

He smiled, bowed, and said, 'Excuse me Miss.'

'No sir it was my mistake.' I said as I bent down to pick up what I dropped.

'Allow me to help you.' Damon said and that was the first time our hands touched; I had never felt such electricity from one touch.

We talked for a few minutes and he kept asking me my name, but I kept declining. Eventually we went our separate ways and it was later that afternoon I arrived at the Salvatore home where I would be staying. Damon was out front waiting for me and that was how it all began. We spent all our time together and I feel completely and madly in love with him."

"What happened?" I asked.

She tensed, but never looked at me, "Katherine came and I found out that she wanted him and she got him. I found him and Katherine in bed and I left that night. By the time I heard of what she was doing from Emily I was too late."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's over and done with." Bella said, "Next question."

"How did you bring back Anna?" Bonnie asked.

"Using my blood and a spell." She said.

"Can you bring back my Grams?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes in fact I plan on doing that, but it will take a lot of power and I need to feed so I need to be going." She said and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A club in the next town; care to join me?" she asked.

HHoH

**Damon's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it my Isa was here, but she wasn't mine anymore. I had allowed my old ways to get the better of me when Katherine showed interest in me and I lost her.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked; he knew about Bella and mine's past.

"No." I replied. "I had forgotten how beautiful she is."

"Yes she hasn't changed a bit." Stefan replied. "She still has an effect on you."

"When didn't she have an effect on me." I said. "I thought I was over her."

"Damon you were never over her; you just found many distractions." Stefan said. He was quiet for a while and then said, "Damon why did you really want to get into the tomb?"

I knew this question was coming, "I wanted to find out where Bella was."

"What about after Bella left in 1864?" he asked.

"I was lost and Katherine compelled me." I admitted.

"You said she never did." he stated.

"I lied brother." I said and threw the book I was holding. "No matter what I do, I always dream about Isa and our time together. No amount of booze, sorority girls, or Katherine can ever make me forget her."

Stefan's phone rang, "Hello?" he answered.

"Stefan its Elena; look I know about Damon and Bella's past and I know she still loves him." I heard Elena say and I froze. "Look we are going out with Bella to some club in the next town. I just wanted to let you know; bye." And she hung up.

"Was that code?" I asked.

"I think it was; feel like partying?" he asked me.

I smiled and we headed for my car.

**A/N: Okay so I know I have all my other stories, but this one has been bugging me and I had to get it out so please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue it or not; if you guys want me to continue it I will.**


	2. Late Nights

Late Nights

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt drained from everything tonight, but I had made my point to Katherine in Elena's house;

_(Flashback)_

"_What are you doing here Isabella?" she asked me as she pinned me against the wall again. _

"_What do you think Katherine; I'm stopping you." I replied._

"_You can't stop me." She replied._

"_Yes I can." I said and pushed off the wall and slammed her down on the floor, "You forget I'm older and I'm witch Katherine. You won't tear this town apart again."_

"_Does this have something to do with Damon? Still mad I got him?" she asked laughing._

"_You always did get what you wanted Katherine, but not anymore. I won't let you ruin her life." I said._

"_She is in my way." Katherine said._

"_She is of our blood." I said, "I won't let you kill another one of our bloodline."_

"_Yes Cassie did get in the way although I think she would be proud of her greatest granddaughter." Katherine sneered._

"_You won't hurt Elena." I said._

"_Why do you care? She isn't fully your blood and she looks like me." Katherine said._

"_I considered Cassie my sister therefore her bloodline is under my protection and although Elena looks like you she is nothing like you; she's more like Cassie." I said._

_Katherine grabbed me and threw me against the wall, "This isn't over." She said._

"_You're exactly right it won't be over until one of us is dead." I said. "But if you kill me you kill yourself."_

"_Don't remind me, but one of these days I will find a way kill to you until then I'm just going to torture you." Katherine said and within a blink of an eyes she was in front of me shoving a stake in my stomach, "See you soon sister." And she left._

_(End flashback)_

I don't know why I even invited Bonnie and Elena to come with me because I knew they wouldn't approve of my activities, but it was too late they had accepted. I asked to use Bonnie's bathroom and changed into my blue and black peasant top with skinny jeans and over the knee boots. I let my hair down and brushed it out. For being in a fight with that psychotic bitch Katherine I looked pretty good.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"We have a question," Elena said, "Our friend Caroline Forbes was injured tonight and we were wondering…."

I cut her off, "If I could heal her; yes I will, but after I've fed. I don't know if you should come with me because in order to bring back Grams, Pearl, some others, and to heal your friend I'm going to need to drink a lot."

"You aren't going to kill anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"No not unless they do something to deserve death." I said.

"Then yeah let's go." Bonnie replied.

We arrived at the club in my blue convertible Toyota Solara; I had many cars, but I thought since I'm bringing Bonnie with me this one was the best choice.

We walked to the front of the line, "I.D.s" the bouncer said.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "You don't need to see our I.D.s you know us this is Elena, Bonnie, and I'm Isabella."

The guy shook his head and smiled, "Elena, Bonnie, Isabella, where have you girls been?"

"Around." I replied.

He opened the velvet rope and said, "Save me a dance."

We walked into the club, "You want a drink?" I asked and the girls nodded I got them some cherry vodka sours and we walked over to a booth.

I started to search for my potential meals and one happened to walk up to me, "Hey." He said and winked at me, "I'm Gary wanna dance?"

I accepted and within ten minutes I had him alone and was drinking from him. I did that two more times until I decided it was time to check up on the girls. I started to walk over and stopped when I saw none other than Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" I asked from where I was standing.

"Elena invited us." Stefan answered.

I walked over to them, "You invited them?" I asked Elena.

"Yes; is that alright?" she replied a little worried.

"Yeah why not the more the merrier." I said I realized the only seat was next to Damon. "On second thought I'm going to go dance."

I left and walked out on to the dance floor as Cowboy Casanova came on and I thought just great. I started to dance with some blonde guy when I heard;

"Can I cut in?" I turned to see Damon.

"Sorry dude she's taken." The guy said and grabbed my hips.

Damon grabbed his wrist and looked at him and his eyes dilated, "You are going to leave now." He said. The guy left and Damon pulled me to him, "You know I never figured you for the grinding type." He said.

"Then you don't know me that well." I replied and pushed away from him, but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Isa please listen to me." He said using my old nickname.

I turned to him and put my hand on his throat, "I told you once and I'm going to tell you this last time; don't call me that. If you do I will put a stake through you; understood?" I said and left.

I needed some air so I walked outside. How is it even after all this time I still care for him; that stupid, arrogant, amazing, sweet, gorgeous, sexy….

"Thinking about me?" someone asked behind me and I saw it was Damon.

"No." I lied.

"Bella you are not a very good liar; I could always read you." Damon said with arms crossed over his amazingly sculpted chest.

"You are so arrogant." I said.

"That's one of the reasons you love me." Damon said.

That made me freeze, "Love you; you think I still love you?" I asked.

"I know you do." He said. "Is…..Bella, Katherine compelled me to sleep with her."

I unfroze and attacked him, fangs bared, and said "You expect me to believe that? Damon I have some news from you; when I met you at your home that day I fell for you. I didn't want to take the chance of Katherine trying anything so from day one I put vervain in your drinks, so Damon dear you weren't compelled. No one forced you to do what you did; you choose to so spare me the bullshit."

I let him go and went back into the club; Damon was right about one thing…..I did still loved him and I always would, but I could never trust him.

**Damon's Point of View**

I stood there shocked; the way I felt the night Katherine and I first slept together it felt like compulsion.

I was brought out my thoughts by clapping, "Bravo Damon." I turned to see Katherine.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you Damon." She said walking over to me and placing her hands on my chest, "Do you remember how good we used to be?"

I let my fangs extend and pinned her against the wall, "What did you do to me that night?" I asked.

"Oh nothing you wouldn't have done later on." She said laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked slamming her against the wall.

In a flash she got loose and pinned me, "I used one of Bella's potions to seduce you. She only has herself to blame, but you would have come around soon enough." She explained. "Join me Damon."

I was about to retort when I saw Katherine being knocked out of the way, "Didn't I tell you those potions were dangerous Katherine, but then again you never did listen." Bella spat.

"Come now Bella you and I both know that it wouldn't have worked had the thought not already been there." Katherine replied. "I must be going see you soon dear sister." She said and was gone.

"Damn it." Bella mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes; you see Bella I told you." I said.

"Obviously you didn't hear everything she said Damon; those potions wouldn't have worked if you didn't already want her." Bella said completely broken.

I grabbed her and forced her to look at me, "Bella I won't lie, yes I did think about it, but I never would have acted upon it."

For one moment I saw that I still had a chance, but quickly it was gone, "Doesn't matter." She said and turned to walk away.

"It does matter," I said grabbing her hand, "Please Bella tell me I have a chance tell me that I still hold a place in your heart. Please let's talk."

She reached up and stroked my cheek, "You have always held a place in my heart, but I can't do this; not now." She said and ran back into the club.

I let her go because that was all I needed; I still held a place in her heart and although she said she couldn't do this right now, but that didn't mean ever.

I walked back into the club and found out Bella had left;

"What did you say to her?" Elena asked angrily.

"I didn't say anything; Katherine showed up, but she's gone now." I said.

"Stefan what are we going to do?" Elena asked snuggling into Stefan.

We all got up and walked out of the club in silence and finally Bonnie spoke, "I don't know what we are going to do, but the way Grams used to talk to about Bella she can be trusted and is willing to do anything to protect those she cares about."

"That is very true, she was very kind and tried to protect us, but after what happened," Stefan said looking at me, "She left because her heart was broken."

The girls turned to look at me and I looked away. I knew what I had done and yes I admit I had found Katherine attractive, but I was in love with Bella.

Elena came up to me, "I swear Damon if you cause her to run again I'll kill you myself."

We all got into my car and headed back to Mystic Falls. I dropped Bonnie and Elena off and on the way home explained to Stefan what happened in the alley way.

"Katherine is trying to destroy us, but I'm not going to let that happen." Stefan said as we headed into the house.

"Anna what are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I have nowhere else to go." Anna said.

"There is an extra room upstairs." Stefan said and led Anna up to it.

I walked into the living room, but couldn't find the glasses or the scotch.

"Looking for these?" someone asked and I turned to see Bella. "You always were a scotch man." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Thought you didn't want to talk."

"I changed my mind, but if you don't want to talk we don't have to." She said putting the glasses down.

"No." I said and picked them up, "Why don't we talk outside; less breakable stuff."

For the first time in 145 years my dead heart started beating when I heard her musical laughter. We walked outside far away from the house to our field as we used to call it.

"So do you want to start or shall I?" I asked.

"I know what you've been up to Damon." She stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have had people watching you and letting me know you were okay." She said quietly.

"Well then maybe we should just talk about what you have been doing." I said.

"I don't think you want to know what I have been doing." She replied.

"Did you meet someone?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes I did, but he dumped me not knowing what I was. He was afraid for me." I said.

"Why was he afraid for you?" I asked.

"Damon I dated a cold one." She said.

I spit out the liquid in my mouth, "A cold one Bella? Did he bite you?"

Our blood sang to cold ones and it was hard to resist the urge to bite us. Their bite would leave a mark and the venom made us vulnerable and we weren't able to heal like we usually do for a while.

She explained how she met this Edward, how James bit her and Edward saved her. Her birthday party and what a disaster it became. How Edward left her, then she started hanging out with the wolves and then Jake left her.

"Seems like I'm not good enough for anyone." She said once she finished.

"That's crap Bella; we are the ones who aren't good enough for you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, and…." I trailed off.

I couldn't resist it anymore, I kissed her and she kissed me back. God it was amazing and electrifying, but all too soon she pulled away.

"I can't do this." She said and got up to leave.

I quickly followed and pinned her against a tree, kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she deepened the kiss. I let my hands roam the sides of her bodies over every curve. The moment I touched the side of her breast her eyes snapped open and she pushed me away.

"Bella." I said walking cautiously towards her.

"No Damon; this can't be ever." She said and left.

I knew that Bella still cared for me, but she was hurt from that asshole cold one had done and the wolf boy. I also knew that all this self-doubt had started with me and my idiotic old womanizing ways. I was going to win my Isa back or die trying.

**A/N: There you have it chapter two; I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank everyone for adding me to your favorites and the reviews I really appreciate them. **


	3. Two Weeks Later

Chapter 3: Two Weeks Later

**Bella's Point of View**

Two weeks and no one had seen Katherine; I knew she was just biding her time. I had pretty much stayed away from everyone although they had tried to find me; living for over 500 years does have its advantages. I couldn't get sucked into their lives; my only focus had to be find out what Katherine had planned and then kill her. I had brought back Pearl, Lexi (who I knew when I was human), Zach Salvatore, Shelia (Bonnie's grandmother) back. I had made the town think that Shelia had just been in the hospital. Elena's friend Caroline I had healed and made sure she didn't remember anything about vampires.

I was at the Mystic Grill drinking when my thoughts turned to Damon and the first time I met him…

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking in the market looking for some herbs when I bumped into someone and dropped my purchases. I turned to apologize, but froze upon seeing the most handsome man ever. His dark wavy hair was a contrast to his icy blue eyes that held my gaze._

_He bowed, "Excuse me Miss." He said._

"_No sir it was my mistake." I replied and bent down to get my purchases._

"_Allow me to help you." He said bending down and handing me my parcels._

"_Thank you." I said as I reached for the final parcel and our hands touched; the most amazing feeling went through my veins and straight to my heart. I stood up quickly, "I must be going." I said._

_I quickly got up and left; I could not get attached because he would never accept what I am._

"_Miss! Miss!" I heard someone exclaim and I turned to see the man who I had just ran from. "You are quite quick Miss." He said, "I wanted to apologize if I offended you in any way."_

_I smiled, "No you didn't offend me." I replied._

"_May I ask your name?" he said._

"_No I'm sorry." I said and started walking._

"_Miss why do you keep walking away?" he asked falling in step with me._

"_You are quite persistent aren't you?" I questioned._

"_Yes; now what will it take for me to get some answers?" he asked._

_I stopped and looked at him, "I will make you a deal; we go our separate ways and if we meet again later on I will answer your questions." _

_He tilted his head slightly, "Why would you want to do that; can't I just have your name?"_

_I smiled as my carriage pulled up, "No sir, you see I believe in fate and if it's destiny's will for us to meet again then I will tell you my name. Good day sir." I said and stepped into the carriage._

_The carriage had taken me back to my hotel to grab my bags; I was going to stay with one of the most influential families….the Salvatores. Katherine liked staying with society while I on the other hand would rather stay in the hotel, but what Katherine wanted she got._

_The carriage pulled out of the tree line and there stood a magnificent mansion with a beautiful garden in the front, but what caught my eye was a familiar young man standing on the top of the front steps….it was the young man from the market._

_He walked down the steps and the footman opened my carriage door._

_I stepped out and he smiled, "So we meet again; I guess it is fate." He said and bowed, "I'm Damon Salvatore."_

_I curtsied, "Yes it does seem that fate wanted this, I'm Isabella Swan." I replied._

"_You know Miss Swan I thought you were wrong about fate, but now I think I am a believer." He said._

"_Yes well fate has never steered me wrong and please call me Bella Mr. Salvatore." I said._

_He offered his arm, "Only if you call me Damon; my father is Mr. Salvatore." He escorted me into his house. _

_Three weeks Later:_

"_Damon what are you doing?" I asked._

"_Quiet and just keep your eyes closed." Damon said._

_Damon had asked me to meet him before dawn which I had and then he blindfolded me; now we were walking outside. "Damon if I fall…" I trailed off._

"_Don't worry Isa I'll catch you." He whispered and I shivered._

_Five hundred years I had been alive and Damon was the first man who could make me shiver at the simplest of gestures. I had always assumed that I would never find anyone I cared for as much as I did Damon. In three weeks I had fallen in love with Damon, but I wondered if he would accept me._

"_Okay are you ready?" Damon asked._

"_Yes." I said._

_He removed the blindfold and we were in a meadow with thousands of wild flowers, a pond, and the sun started to rise. _

"_Damon." I said amazed at the beauty, "This is breathtaking." _

"_I beg to differ, this here doesn't take my breathe away Isa, you do." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver again._

_I turned to face him and I looked into those wonderful artic blue eyes of his and reality hit me; this wasn't fair to him, "Damon," I said pulling away from him, "I can't do this."_

"_Isa what's wrong?" he asked taking my hand and kissing it, "Did I offend you?"_

"_God no Damon if anything you have been kind and generous and loving. You've done everything right." I said._

"_Then please tell me what is wrong?" he asked._

"_Damon you've only known me for three weeks and that's not long enough to actually know a someone." I said._

"_Isa, I know that in these three weeks I have fallen completely and madly in love with you." He said and lifted my chin to make me look at him, "Isa,__hai il mio cuore e l'anima, ho solo pregare che ho la vostra." _

_God why did he have to speak Italian to me? I sighed and leaned into his chest, "Damon, if you really knew me you wouldn't want me."_

"_I will always want you Isa." He bent down and kissed me._

_(end flashback)_

That was long ago, when I was foolish enough to believe in love, destiny, fate, and all the other nonsense I had grown up believing in.

"Anything else for the pretty girl?" the bartender asked.

"She's not a pretty girl; she's a lovely woman." I heard Damon say. He walked over, "Learn some respect."

The bartender stalked off, "Nice going, now I won't get any drinks." I said.

"You don't need to be drinking; haven't you heard Bella, you drink to remember not to forget." He said taking the seat next to me. "So what were you remembering?"

"Why do you think I was remembering?" I asked.

"Because if you hadn't been you would have sensed me coming in and left." He reasoned.

"Touché." I replied. "I was remembering the first time we met and the three weeks that followed."

Damon was quiet for a while, but finally spoke, "I remember those days before Katherine came; I dream about them still."

"Don't lie to me Damon." I said.

"I'm not lying Bella, every night I dream about our time together." He said.

I decided to test him, "What was I wearing the first day we met?"

He smiled that sweet loving smile, "You were wearing a dark green dress with a hat and your hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down."

I froze, "The masquerade ball." I said.

"A blood red dress that had a V-neck in the back, with big sleeves and you're hair was curly and half up half down." He replied with a smirk.

"The day I left?" I asked quietly.

He leaned over to me, "It was a light blue off the shoulder dress and your hair was completely down. You were crying and pounding on my chest trying to understand. You ran back to the house and left. Isa…" he trailed.

I wanted so badly to kiss him, to go back to how we were before Katherine, but I couldn't. My phone rang before anything else was said;

"Hello." I answered.

"Aunt Bella we have a problem." Charlie said, (Charlie was one of my descendants) "Harry's dead."

"What happened." I asked standing up and grabbing my things.

"Victoria, she attacked him; things are seriously screwed up and I need your help." Charlie said.

"Is Billy there?" I asked.

"Yes here he is." Charlie replied.

Billy's tribe knew about me; I had met Billy when he was 17. When I came to the United States I made friends with Billy's greatest grandmother and helped her deliver her baby. I also saved her from a cold one; he and the elders knew about me, but the pack had no clue.

"Bella." Billy said.

"I think you need to talk to Sam and let him know about me; I'll be down there later tonight." I said.

"There's something else; there was a carving on Harry's chest." Billy said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It was your family's crest." He replied.

"Katherine," I whispered, "I'm on my way."

I hung up and was almost to the car when I felt someone grab my wrist;

"Bella what's going on?" Damon asked.

"Katherine attacked someone back in Forks and I have to go." I said.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"No, Damon if Katherine comes here Stefan and Elena are going to need you." I reasoned. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Bella," he said and I looked at him, "Be careful."

"You too." I replied and headed off to Forks.

By 9 that night I was in Forks and I was walking up to Charlie's house.

He opened the door, "Aunt Bella," he said and moved so I could come in, "Billy and Sam are in the kitchen."

I walked in and Billy was sitting there looking so much older, "Billy it's going to be okay." I said then I looked at Sam, "Are you aware of what I am and what my history with the tribe is?"

"Yes and I feel betrayed." Sam replied.

"Sam there was only one reason we kept what I am a secret from you and the pack, I had hoped to keep you all out of this fight with Katherine, but now you have been dragged in and for that I am so sorry." I said.

"Who is Katherine and how do you know her." He asked.

"I think it would be best to start at the beginning; I was born September 13, 1491 to Sir George and Lady Marie Swan in London England at the Palace. My father had grown up with the King; he was made a Lord and had a seat in his Majesty's privy council. Around the same time I was conceived my father was in the middle of an affair with a woman from France named Teresa Pierce. My father got her pregnant and begged the King for her to be allowed to stay at Court which the King allowed. Four months after I was born Teresa had a little girl whom she named Katherine." I said.

"So Katherine is your half-sister." Sam asked.

"Yes; Katherine and I grew up together and I was well aware of the fact she was my father's illegitimate child, but that never bothered me. My mother was the same way towards Katherine's mother; my mother always said that my father could draw people in. My mother also came from a long line of witches, but that was unknown to my father. She practiced her craft regularly and taught me the ways. Katherine and I had a good relationship up until we were 16 and that's when she changed. She felt inferior because she was not treated as I was, but that was because back in my time an illegitimate child was not given the same rights even if their father was royalty. Katherine despised it and she tried everything to be accepted, but it was to no avail. When I was 19 I became very ill and the doctors were sure I wouldn't survive; my mother called an old friend up and he was vampire. His name was John and he turned me; shortly after that we faked my death." I explained.

"Bella I know you aren't like the Cullen's can you explain?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you see the Cullen's are cold ones and I'm considered an original. Original vampires are more like the Hollywood legends; we burn in the sun, we have fangs, a stake through the heart will kill us, and a plant called vervain can be used to temporarily sedate us." I said.

"How do you walk in the sun?" he asked.

"With this ring." I said and showed him, "My mother used a spell on this stone which is a lapis lazuli; it's the only stone that can protect us from the sun. I should tell you that the other ways I differ from the Cullen's is I can control my thirst; I don't have to kill my prey and I'm capable of eating from blood banks. Also my kind all possess compulsion; it's mind control over people as long as they have not ingested or are wearing vervain. My kind is also stronger and faster than cold ones, the downfall though is that our blood is extremely tempting; you know I was bitten by a cold one and it took forever to recover. Our ability to heal and such are weakened until the venom works its way out of our system."

"How do your kind change someone?" he asked quietly.

"Blood has to be exchanged and the person who is receiving our blood has to die with it in their system. Our blood can also heal and will work out of the person's system within 24hrs." I said. I turned to Billy, "Speaking of which; since Katherine knows I don't see why you stay in that chair any longer."

I bit my wrist and let Billy drink; the entire time Sam watched in horror and curiosity.

Billy stood up and smiled, "Thanks Bella."

I smiled and then turned to Sam, "Look have you guys buried Harry yet?" I asked.

"No he is lying in state at the Reservation." Sam replied.

"Well let's go." I said.

"Where?" he asked.

"I'm going to bring Harry back." I said.

We arrived at the La Push and immediately I was approached by a girl;

"What is she doing here? She has no right!" the girl yelled.

"She's here to help." Billy said walking towards us.

"How?" the girl stuttered.

"The same way she is going to bring back your dad." Billy said.

"What's going on…..Bella?" I heard Jake ask.

"Sam please make sure they don't interrupt me." I said and walked to the building that housed Harry's body. "Sam do you have knife, I think it would better than showing my face." I explained.

He handed me a knife and I cut my wrist while it was over Harry's mouth.

"Get away from him freak!" the girl yelled, but Sam held her.

Slowly Harry's color started to come back and I could hear his heart begin to beat.

"Oh my god." I heard Jake whisper.

Finally Harry's eyes opened and he sat up.

I smiled, "Welcome back." I said.

"Good to be back." He said getting up off the table. "Leah." He said to the girl that called me a freak. She ran to him and they hugged, "Thank you Bella." Harry said.

"Don't thank me; it's because of me that you were caught up in this mess." I replied.

"Okay Bella how did you do that?" Jake asked.

Sam, Billy, Harry, and Old Quil gathered everyone together and told them who and what I was.

"How can you allow her here?" Paul yelled. He came over to me, "You're dead vampire." He said and grabbed me by the throat.

"Let her go Paul!" I heard Jake yell.

"She's a bloodsucker; she's dangerous." Paul said.

"No she isn't." Sam said. "She isn't like the Cullen's; she can control her thirst."

"I want proof." Paul said releasing me.

"I should think the fact I didn't snap your neck for grabbing my throat should be proof enough." I said.

"Drink from me Aunt Bella." Charlie said.

"Aunt Bella?" Jake questioned.

"Yes Jake Charlie is my greatest grandnephew." I said.

I quickly told them what I had told Sam.

"Wow you're old." Embry said.

"Yea, but I think I look pretty good for my age." I said smiling.

"Aunt Bella I know doing this has taken a lot out of you and this way they can know you aren't a threat." Charlie said.

I looked to everyone and they nodded in approval. I took a deep breath and allowed my face to change. I heard gasps and knew it was because the veins had popped out from under my eyes and my fangs had grown. I took Charlie's wrist and bit down. I knew the pack had tensed waiting to see if I would lose control, but it wasn't going to happen; after a minute I pulled back.

"Aunt Bella." Charlie protested.

"It's fine Charlie I will go to a blood bank later." I said.

"Bella do we smell bad to you because you don't smell bad to us." Jake asked.

"No in fact when the first of your tribe turned and I helped them deal with a cold one they let me feed off of them." I replied.

"Now I have one more person to heal; Emily." I said.

Sam's fiancée came forward and like with Billy I did with Emily. She stepped back and her face had healed and Sam looked at me with thanks.

"So what now?" Leah asked.

"Now I have to find Victoria and Katherine." I said.

"You are too weak for that." Billy said.

"Yes I agree and you never finished telling me your story." Sam said.

We sat down and I continued my story, "After I faked my death I traveled for some time, but always kept in contact with my mother until she died. When I heard of her death I immediately went back home and that's where I saw Katherine, but she hadn't aged. She had been turned as well and we decided since we were the only family we had we would travel together. I stuck with Katherine for many years until 1864. We had gone to Mystic Falls Virginia and I came face to face with the real Katherine. After I discovered the truth and what she had done I left."

"What did she do?" Emily asked.

"I fell in love with a human and she took one of my potions and seduced him, but you see the potion wouldn't have worked had the thought of sleeping with her not already been in his head. After I left I found out more; Katherine had discovered I had been turned and she sought someone out to turn her as well. She came back to my mother when she discovered I could walk in the sun, but my mother saw through her act and refused and Katherine killed her as well as her own sister Cassandra. I went back to Mystic Falls, but she was gone. I vowed when I found her I was going to kill her." I said.

"Bella, Katherine told Victoria she couldn't kill you just yet; why?" Harry asked.

"My mother had taught me the spell to bless my ring and I had given a necklace to Katherine, but my instincts told me to tie myself to it." I said and saw their confused looks. "Basically if I die Katherine is screwed. Her necklace won't work, which means she can't go in the sun, which in turns limits her. She won't kill me until she finds a way to break the bond and she won't because there is no way to break it."

"Well that's a fascinating story." Someone said and I turned to see Victoria, "Bella glad to see you got our invitation."

I didn't think I just attacked, my fangs bared. I punched her in the face and it cracked. She started to run and I followed; we ran all the way to where the boys cliff jumped and I thought she was going to jump, but she turned last minute and I ran straight into her. I felt a needle go into my side.

"Vervain bitch courtesy of Katherine; see ya soon." Victoria said and I fell off the cliff and into the ocean.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this and please review. The next chapter I was planning of it just being Bella's point of View and no Damon scenes, but if you want Damon let me know. **

**hai il mio cuore e l'anima, ho solo pregare che ho la vostra- you have my heart and soul, I just pray that I have yours.**


	4. Bat's out of the Bag

Chapter 4: Bat's out of the Bag

**Bella's Point of View**

I was being dragged onto the beach; I heard someone screaming my name, but they were so far away. My mouth was forced open and then I tasted blood; instincts took over and I started to feed from the source. My mind started to come back and I realized it was Jake I was drinking from; I quickly stopped.

"Bella come on I know you need more." Jake insisted pushing his wrist towards me.

"No I'm good." I said and quickly stood. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Back at my dad's; I followed you." Jake said.

"I need to go to Charlie's house and change." I said.

"Drive or do you turn into a bat too?" Jake joked.

"Sorry no, you're the only shape shifter here." I answered.

We decided to drive back since that way I could keep up appearances.

"So this human you fell in love with…." Jake trailed.

"Katherine slept with him and then changed him and his brother." I answered.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"In Mystic Falls." I said.

"Is that where you've been?" he asked.

"Yes, I caught wind of Katherine a couple weeks ago before that I was overseas visiting my old home." I said.

"Did Edward know about you?" Jake asked quietly.

"No; none of them did." I said.

"What about this guy Katherine took from you; what's he like?" jake asked.

"Cocky, self-centered, manipulative….."I started naming all the negative qualities.

"So you're still in love with him." Jake answered.

I laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"You were always transparent to me." Jake joked.

"Really, then explain how you didn't know I'm a vampire who is over 500 years old." I challenged.

"You win." Jake said.

I was about to ask him what had been going on here until I saw a certain black Mercedes that I knew belonged to Carlisle.

"Jake, I think you need to go back to the reservation." I said.

He saw the car and tensed, "Bella you need to come with me; if they are here I can't protect you."

I laughed and placed my hand on his cheek, "Jake I can take care of myself; see ya soon." I said and got out of the car.

I walked into the house and knew it wasn't Carlisle that was here; "Come out, come out, where ever you are." I called. I felt someone behind me, "Hello Rosalie and what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as I turned around.

"I asked you a question first." I said.

"I came to kill you so my family won't be killed." She answered.

"And why would they be killed?" I asked.

"Because the Volturi found out we told you what we were and they took them. I escaped and Jane came to me telling me if I killed you it will save my family. I have 4 days to bring you to Volterra and then kill you." Rose explained.

I knew the Volturi; we didn't get along. A century after I was turned I went to Volterra and met Caius, Marcus, and Aro. They were intrigued by me and I had turned down their offers. We had a relationship like I had with many of the courtiers of my time; we were proper, polite, and courteous to each other. In my time you never fully showed your disdain for someone.

"Well I'm not surprised, but honestly Rosalie killing me won't save your family." I said walking pass her and up to my room, "But I know what can."

Rose followed me and I told her to wait while I took a shower. I came out and got dressed as I packed a bag.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"We are going to Volterra." I stated.

Rose just looked at me and I motioned for her to follow.

**Edward's Point of View**

"I can't believe her." I growled.

"Rosie wouldn't really do it." Emmett said trying to calm me.

"Yes she would I saw what is going to happen through Alice's vision." I said.

The doors to our prison opened and Jane came in, "It's time." She said.

I glared at Emmett; I was going to kill Rosalie.

We walked into the throne room; "Ah hello guests." Aro said.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle replied.

"Now Carlisle you know that I care for you old friend, but you broke our cardinal rule." Aro stated.

"I know and understand that." Carlisle replied.

Aro looked at me, "So much potential and yet you had to go and ruin a very bright future; tell me was this human girl worth it?"

"Every minute." I growled and then was thrown across the room by Felix.

"Master, they are here." Jane said.

The doors opened to reveal Rose and Bella, "I'll never forgive you for this." I hissed at her and then I looked at Bella, "I'm so sorry."

Bella smiled, "No need to be sorry." My angel said to me then she looked at Aro, "Hello Aro."

"Do I know you?" he asked confused.

"Oh yes we do, but it's been a few centuries since we saw each other." Bella said. "Back then my hair was much longer and the fashion was very different."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Bella?" Marcus asked.

"Hello Marcus, you look well." Bella said.

"Oh my goodness Lady Swan, my apologies." Aro said and bowed as did Caius and Marcus. "Please take my seat."

"No, I can't stay long; I merely came here to make sure you didn't punish the Cullen's when they had done nothing wrong." Bella said.

"We didn't know it was you Lady Swan." Caius said.

I looked into their minds and what I saw shocked me;

_(Caius' mind) _

"_Hello Lady Swan, we are pleased to have you at our home." Caius said and bowed._

"_Thank you very much and I am pleased to be here." Bella answered. She was wearing an early 16__th__ century dress, her hair was pinned up, but some of the strands were down and curled. Infatuation filled Caius' head at this girl._

I pulled out; Bella was telling the truth.

"Felix release them." Aro said.

"But master." Felix began to protest.

"I said release them." Aro growled.

Felix released me and I looked at Bella, "How is it possible?"

She smiled, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me so I'll just show you."

My family and I watched as Bella's face turned; the veins around her eyes became dark and protruding. Bella then grew fangs and she didn't look human anymore. As quickly as it changed it went back to normal.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"You're an original." Carlisle stated.

"I thought they weren't real." Jasper said.

"We like to stay under the radar." Bella said. "I want you to know I was going to tell you, but some circumstances prevented it." Bella turned to the Volturi, "Gentlemen I would stay and catch up, but I have to return to the states." Bella said.

"Lady Swan, have you thought about our offer?" Aro asked.

"Many times over the years, but my answer still stands." Bella said, "Good day Gentlemen." Bella motioned for us to follow her and we did, "Not a word until we land in the states do you understand?" she said so low we barely caught it.

The entire trip was silent until we landed in Seattle and then we bombarded her with questions;

"How come you couldn't tell us?" Alice asked as we waited on our luggage.

"I have a crazy half-sister who hates me." She replied.

"Is she like you?" Emmett asked.

"We are completely different people, she's conniving, evil, heartless, basically an all-around bitch where as I have a sweeter disposition." Bella said. We all looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed, "I know what you meant; yes she is a vampire like me."

"Why do you hate her?" Rosalie asked.

"She killed my mother." Bella said, but I could tell there was more.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked.

"Over 500 years old." She replied.

"Dude you got a cougar." Emmett whispered to me.

"I heard that." Bella said.

We walked in silence to our vehicles when we heard clapping;

"You always did have wonderful taste in men Bella and these boys are yummy." A girl with curly dark brown hair, chocolate eyes like Bella's (but they held something dark in them) said stepping out of the shadows.

"Katherine." Bella said through gritted teeth. "Not very nice to have Victoria hit me with vervain."

"Just a taste of what I have in store; come on Bella we used to play jokes on each other all the time. Why can't you let what I did to Damon go?" Katherine said.

Bella's face changed and she attacked Katherine, "Don't go there with me Katherine and you damn well know that's not the only thing you killed my mother and our sister." She threw Katherine into a cement support beam, "You always were pathetic you want to know why Katherine; it's because you try to be me. Even when we were human you wanted what I had, but see the illegitimate child doesn't get what the legitimate child gets."

Katherine's face changed and she threw Bella against the wall, "It was never fair; you got everything, the respect, the money, the position, the power, all of it and what did I get." She screamed. "You were always the one everyone loved and adored; even after I compelled Damon and gave him that potion he still talked about you." She took a wooden stake and aimed straight for Bella's chest.

"Do it Katherine." Bella said and as Katherine was about to plunge it into Bella's chest she stopped. Bella smiled, "Now you regain your senses; you kill me you kill yourself."

Katherine looked at Bella with so much hate, "True, but that doesn't mean I can't make you suffer." She sneered and shoved the stake into Bella's abdomen and was gone.

"Bella!" I yelled and went over to her and pulled the stake out.

"I'll live." Bella said and stood up, "I have to feed though."

"Well we could hunt on our way back." Alice suggested.

"No we won't need to." Bella said.

A man came up and pulled out a gun, "Give me your money and your jewels." He said.

Bella looked at him and said, "I want you to tell me the truth when I ask you my questions. What's your name?" she asked.

He looked like he was hypnotized, "Chad." He replied.

"Chad do you take drugs?" Bella asked.

"No, I never touch the stuff." He replied.

"Have you hurt anyone?" she asked.

"Yes, I killed a woman a few weeks ago." Chad answered.

"All I needed." Bella's face changed and she lunged for the guy and started to drink from him. Alice told us not to move so all we did was watch. Finally Bella pulled back and her mouth was covered with blood. "Chad look at me, I want you to change your ways and I want you to go and turn yourself in for that murder."

Chad agreed and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"That was me feeding." Bella said, "I can't feed off of animals, but I can control my thrist."

"What did you do to him?" Jasper asked.

"It's called compulsion; all original vampires can do it. Basically mind control." Bella answered.

Just then her phone rang, "Hello?" she answered; it was Charlie.

"Aunt Bella, there is a Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, Pearl, and Lexi here at the house." Charlie said.

"What?" Bella yelled. "Tell them not to move I'm on my way." Bella hung up and looked at us, "Gotta go."

She hopped into a 1967 Camaro and left.

**Damon's Point of View**

I waited outside Charlie's house waiting for Bella to show up. I knew she was going to be pissed, but I never did take orders well. I heard a 1967 Camaro approaching and I knew it was Bella. I decided to give her a blast from the past and I stood on the front porch the way I did the day she came to my house in 1864. As soon as she pulled up I walked down the stairs and in a flash opened her door;

"So we meet again." I said smirking helping her out of the car.

"You aren't cute Damon." She said.

"I disagree; I think I'm cute, charming, sexy, sophisticated, and good in bed." I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

"You forgot arrogant, self-centered, and a major pain my ass." Bella retorted.

"Yes and what a fine ass it is." I said pulled her to me. "Bella you are over 500 years old so why don't you use your strength and over power me?" I asked.

"Let her go!" Someone yelled. I turned to see a guy pale as snow, with yellow eyes, and bronze hair coming towards me.

I knew immediately it was the sparkly vampire that had hurt my Isa.

"Make me." I growled and allowed my face to change.

Just then I heard actual growling and looked to see six huge wolves coming towards us.

"Enough!" Bella yelled and got between all of us. "For starters Damon you have no right to lay claim to me and neither do you Edward." She glared at both of us and then she looked at the wolves, "Sam I would appreciate it if you and the others would transform so we could talk. I promise Damon will be on his best behavior."

Apparently the wolves agreed because they disappeared and reappeared in human form. By then Edward's family had arrived as well.

"We need to talk inside." Bella said.

I finally broke my staring contest with Edward and offered my arm to Bella which she took and I smirked at Edward. Bella caught my smirk and immediately dropped my arm;

"Is it always a game with you Damon? You have to one up everyone?" Bella asked.

"Isa…." I said.

"I told you don't call me that," she said and I could see that if she could cry she would.

I reached out to grab her hand and that's when they attacked.

**A/N: Okay I know Damon wasn't in here a whole lot, but I hope you liked it. You know the drill…..REVIEW**


	5. Blood

_**Blood**_

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward attacked Damon and when Anna, and Stefan tried to help the other Cullen's, apart from Carlisle and Esme attacked. Immediately I grabbed Edward by the throat and that caused everyone to stop. My vampire face came out and I began to speak;

"Listen to me very carefully; the next time you attack them without being provoked I will rip your head off. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own issues Edward and I'm older than you therefore stronger. Cross me again and it will be the last thing you do." I said and dropped him to the ground.

"Bella I love you." He said.

I laughed, "Love you don't know what that is. Edward when you love someone you don't leave me no matter how hard it gets or the potential danger that could happen. When you truly love someone you can't leave them no matter how much you should you can't. You trust in them and they trust in you. Leave my nephews house before I make you."

Quickly all the Cullen's left except for Carlisle who I had asked to stay and I took a deep breath before turning to face everyone;

"Aunt Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked me.

"Nothing alcohol or killing something won't help." I replied.

Just then Anna's phone rang and I listened to the conversation;

"Mom what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It's Caroline Forbes Katherine killed her while she still had Bella's blood in her system." Pearl said.

"Damn it." I growled and looked at everyone.

"We need to leave immediately." Anna said.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"A friend of theirs was killed by Katherine." I answered.

"WHO?" Elena exclaimed.

"Caroline." Damon answered.

"But that means….." Bonnie trailed.

"Yes," I said answering her, "She is one of us."

Something in my head was telling me that this was a ploy to get us back to Mystic Falls. Katherine would pull something like this and with Victoria around I couldn't risk Charlie's safety.

"Listen, Bonnie, Elena, Anna, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon I want you all to head by to Mystic Falls immediately." I said.

"I'm not leaving you." Damon said to me.

"Yes you are; it shouldn't be that hard since you did it before." I stated.

He winced at my comment, but then regained his composure; "You know something." He accused and we glared at each other.

"How about this we will go and Damon can stay." Stefan said, "Bella it will prevent a fight."

Whenever Stefan spoke to me in his brotherly tone I couldn't refuse, "Very well." I said and turned to the Cullen's "You stay out of my way are we clear; in fact I believe it would be better if you left town, but I won't force you."

"I will discuss it with my family." Carlisle said and quickly left.

"Bella what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Not now." I said.

While Charlie helped the others get things arranged to leave I went down to the basement where I kept my blood supply. I heard footsteps and I knew it was Damon.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What is going through that mind of yours?" he asked taking a blood bag for himself.

"I have a feeling Katherine will be coming here to kill Charlie." I said grabbing glasses and handing one to Damon.

"You think she would do that?" he asked.

"Not directly, but I still have Victoria to contend with." I said.

"So you are going to fight her on your own." He stated.

"Yes and you should be going back to Mystic Falls to help the others." I said.

"Bella I told you I'm going to prove myself to you and the only way I know to do that is to stay with you." Damon said coming to stand behind me.

"Damon please…." I said.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and kissing my hair, "Isa please don't pull away from me."

I leaned back into his embrace, "I don't have the strength to anymore." I whispered.

Damon spun me around and placed his hand under my chin, "Isa I will never hurt you again I swear."

He slowly leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted;

"Aunt Bella," Charlie called, "They are about ready to leave."

Damon leaned his forehead against mine and started swearing in Italian which I had to admit turned me on and for the first time in weeks a smile crept onto my lips.

"I'm coming." I said and moved to step away, but Damon grabbed me by the waist and crashed his lips to mine.

He placed one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my lower back pulling me so that there was no space between us. I wrapped my hand around his neck and the back of his head. This is what I had longed for, for 145 years. This kiss took me back to 1864 when I met Damon, but now there was something new within the kiss and I was sure he felt as well. I could hear my name being called, but I ignored it and then I heard the front door shut. Damon took that opportunity to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. In a flash we were in my room and on my bed. He was so gentle and loving like all those years go. I had to chuckle at this and he pulled away;

"What's so funny?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Just realizing how much has changed; 145 years ago this would be looked down upon." I said.

"It didn't stop us then." He said and lowered his lips to my neck causing me to moan. "In fact if I remember correctly it was you who threw caution to the wind."

I forced him to look at me, "No it was you." I said.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"You got in bed with a vampire." I said, "Had you not…."

He placed his finger to my lips silencing me, "If I hadn't I would not be here right now worshipping you. Bella you are the best thing I have ever known and I don't regret becoming what I am. The only thing I regret is what happened when you left."

"I regret that too." I said.

"145 years ago you made me believe in fate and destiny. I still do and I know now I have a second chance to make this right; please Isa let me make it right." Damon said.

I stared into those frozen blue eyes of his that could pierce through my soul. I stroked his cheek; "Damon 145 years ago I met you and I instantly fell for you. There was no one else that has ever made me feel this way and I've been around for so long. I love you."

**Damon's Point of View**

Those three words were all I needed to hear before crashing my lips back down to hers. I had waited 145 years for this perfect creature beneath me to return I was going to make sure I didn't waste any more time. I rubbed my hands up and down her sides; I had memories of how we felt together but those were nothing compared to actually having her here now. I lifted her shirt slightly and slid my hand along her smooth as silk stomach. I pulled her up and quickly removed her shirt. I was able to see her clearly and she was perfect. Back when we first met the lighting was atrocious, but here and now I could see her in all her beauty; her ivory skin was flawless. She quickly unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off of me. I saw her bite her bottom lip as she ran her hands over my chest.

"I forgot how perfect you are." She whispered.

I couldn't help but smirk and pulled her to me, "Nothing compared to you; Bella this is the first time I have seen you in actual light." I said and kissed her jaw line.

I felt her smile, "Yes well back then you were human and I had the advantage of keen eyesight."

"Now we are equals." I said and forced her back down on the bed.

Forced me to look at her and quirked a brow, "You think so?" she challenged.

Before I could answer she flipped us and was straddling me.

"Still think we are equals?" she asked as she kissed my collarbone.

"Do you really want to start this Bella?" I asked biting back a moan she was trying get out of me. "I was always able to overpower you."

She laughed and pulled away, "Damon I had to pretend to be human with you; now I don't."

I took that as my opportunity and I flipped us and ripped her jeans off which ended up tearing them to shreds;

"Hey I liked those." She said sitting up, but I forced her back down.

I grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head as I leaned down and lightly bit her neck. She arched her back and the sensation and I decided to try something. I allowed my face to change and my fangs extend;

"Bella," I said careful to keep my mouth away, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said and with that I bit down on her; "OH GOD DAMON!" she screamed.

I quickly pulled away concerned, "Did I hurt you?" I asked looking at her neck to see the wound healing.

"No," she said, "It's just I've never felt like that before it was….." she paused trying to find the word, "Amazing. I've never felt that." She looked me dead in the eye and said, "Do it again."

I swiftly went back to her neck and bit down this time I started sucking her blood at which she pulled me closer to her which in turn made me bite down more. I had never tasted another vampire after I was turned, but this was intense. There was a connection and it wasn't just physical. I felt what she was feeling and it was intense pleasure mixed with longing. I bit down harder and heard Bella moan and buck her hips against my member which caused me to pull away.

I looked at her and it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. I had felt everything she had felt and it was indescribable.

Bella looked at me, "Damon are you alright?" she asked.

I leaned back down and kissed her deeply, "I've never been better." I said.

She looked away and said, "Damon, could I try?"

I had hoped she would ask that; quickly I flipped us so she was straddling me. I watched as her face changed and she came down biting on my neck. It was one thing to experience what Bella felt, but another thing entirely experiencing this for yourself. There was nothing, but us and the feeling of being complete. Slowly Bella pulled back and I tried to hold her in place;

"Damon I don't know about you, but I need rest. This is amazing, but I need to rest." Bella said.

I looked at her and she looked drained. Quickly I got up went down to the basement grabbed some blood, but by the time I came back up she was already asleep. I gently lifted her up and placed her under the covers. I was about to leave when I felt a tiny hand grab my wrist;

"Damon don't go." She whispered.

I smirked, took off my jeans leaving me only in my boxers and slipped under the covers behind her. I kissed the place I had bitten and whispered.

"Good night my darling Isa; I promise when you wake I'll be here." And when I fell asleep for the first time in 145 years I felt content.

**Katherine's Point of View**

"Why did you attack her with vervain you idiot." I snapped at Victoria.

"She deserved it." She hissed back.

I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, "Listen well you fool; I can't have her dead yet. She is tied to me what happens to her happens to me." I said releasing her. "You will have your revenge Victoria I promise that, but for now listen to me."

I walked out and headed towards Charles Swan's house; when I arrived I heard Bella and Damon's voices inside upstairs. I hopped into the tree next to the window and saw something I never thought was possible; two vampires drinking from one another. It had never been heard of nor tried from my understanding, but there she was and it looked as though they were enjoying it. Though when they finished I saw how drained she was and the wheels in my head began to turn. I felt a presence in the forest and went to see what it was; I looked and saw a cold one with bronze hair standing and it seemed he was angry. I realized at this point it must be Edward the one Victoria told me about that loved my dear sister. Wheels began turning faster and I found her weaknesses; get ready dear sister because now the fun begins.

**A/N: Alright you guys here you go. I know this chapter has been long awaited, but I needed to get it just right and I had so many ideas as to how this could go. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Peek into the Past

**Peek into the Past**

**Bella's Point of View**

Two days I spent in Forks, two days to set up everything with the wolves and in that time I avoided to Cullen's completely. I had fallen asleep with Damon after we exchanged blood when I felt Katherine's presence. She still didn't understand that we were linked therefore I knew when she was close so I snuck outside and watched her. I discovered Edward was outside as well and the gleam in Katherine's eyes alerted me to what she was thinking so with the help of the wolves and my magic the Cullen's would be protected. I couldn't face Edward, not after he saw Damon and I exchanging blood; I knew I had hurt him and I couldn't see him.

Thinking of this brought me back to how I felt with exchanging blood; I never even thought that our blood had that sort of effect. It's all I thought about as we were on the plane back to Mystic Falls. Damon and I didn't speak much on the topic perhaps because I was so busy trying to organize and he just let me be. I knew we would have to discuss this but now was not the time.

When we arrived in Mystic Falls we immediately drove to the boarding house.

"Bella!" Elena yelled as soon as I got out of the car, "I'm so glad your back." She said and hugged me.

I returned the hug, "As am I. How i. It's all I thought about as we were on the plane back to Mystic Falls. Damon and I didn't speak much on the topic perhaps because I was so busy trying to organize and he just let me be. I knew we would have to discuss this but now was not the time.

When we arrived in Mystic Falls we immediately drove to the boarding house.

"Bella!" Elena yelled as soon as I got out of the car, "I'm so glad your back." She said and hugged me.

I returned the hug, "As am I. How is your friend?"

"Adjusting." She replied. "Right now we are trying to keep her from vamping out and destroying any of us over our history assignment." She joked.

"I would like to meet her." I said and we walked into the house.

"Caroline this is Bella, Bella this is Caroline." Elena said introducing us.

I extended my hand, "Caroline it's a pleasure to meet you and I apologize that you have become embroiled in this situation." I said.

"How old are you?" Caroline asked as she took my hand.

I laughed, "I was born September 13, 1491."

Her eyes got wide, "Where?" she asked.

"London at the palace." I answered.

"You can help us with our report!" she exclaimed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the living room. "We have to do a report on Henry the 8th." She explained.

A small sad smile appeared and Elena caught it, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just remembering Henry." I answered and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I read he was a tyrant." Caroline scoffed.

"He wasn't." I said firmly, "He was very misguided. In a position such as his you had to rely on your council and unfortunately all of his council had their own agendas they wished to further."

"Tell us about growing up back then." Elena said as she and Caroline sat in front of me.

"Were you close to Henry?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I was and growing up in court was very pretty much like high school; everything you did was seen or heard about. My father was the King's closest friend since childhood and that never changed so I was given special privileges and advancements. I grew up with Henry and he was the sweetest boy unlike his brother. Henry was second in line for the thrown after his brother Arthur so Henry was free to do as he wished and he enjoyed that. Unfortunately when we were 10 Arthur died and Henry was forced to become what his brother should have been. I left London shortly after that and spent time in Italy and France when I returned six years later to find a very grown up Henry. My mother, father, Katherine were all waiting my arrival as was Henry. He threw a huge banquet in honor of my return." I said.

"You fell in love with him." Caroline said.

My eyes darted to Damon and he had tensed.

"Yes," I answered, "I did, unfortunately we were at the mercy of Henry's father and he wanted alliance with Spain so Henry was betrothed to Catherine of Aragon."

"Wasn't that his brother's wife?" Elena asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's like incest." Caroline commented.

"Oh I quite agree, but it was how it was. Henry tried to convince his father to allow him to marry me but he wouldn't budge. Henry's father died, but he since the marriage was already arranged 13 days before his coronation Henry married Catherine. I was present and it truly killed me; he asked me to stay with him that he wouldn't lie with Catherine, but I refused to come between a marriage and after that I retired to my family's country home for about two years before I returned and I became ill. My mother sent for a man who was a vampire and he turned me. That was the year 1511 and I disappeared." I said.

"So you only know about him up until that time." Caroline said pouting.

I laughed, "No Caroline, I still cared for Henry and I couldn't hide anything from him so in 1524 I returned…..unchanged, but many courtiers that were there before my change had either lost favor with Henry or had died. Henry was the only one outside of my family I told…..he begged for years to turn him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew Henry had a great destiny he needed to fulfill so he finally accepted that I wouldn't turn him, but he insisted I stay at court. By that time Catherine had given birth to a daughter…Mary; their only child to survive and he grew weary. Henry had his affairs…one resulting in a bastard son named Henry Fitzroy. He was quite the looker like his father."

Caroline interrupted me, "EW! Okay Henry was fat and ugly."

"In his later years yes, but in the early years he was very beautiful and charming. Women were drawn to him like a moth to a flame; his energy just called out to them and it was very hard to resist. I was there when Henry Fitzroy was made Duke of Richmond which was a very big deal; it was no secret he was the illegitimate child, but Henry loved his son. In 1525 is when things with Catherine and Henry took a turn for the worst and that's when Anne Boleyn entered the picture. Henry had an affair with her sister a few years before so I knew of the Boleyn's; I never trusted them mainly their father. He was so greedy, he was willing to do anything to advance his position and he used his daughters as pawns in his games. Anne spent time at the French Court and had learned ways to entice a man. I warned him, but Henry was too infatuated to listen and with his infatuation came the fall out from Rome and of course Catherine." I said sadly remembering that time.

"But you stayed." Elena said.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I couldn't leave Henry until he chopped off Anne's head. Anne did weave a spell on him; she was opinionated and a free spirit, but she was innocent of the charges brought against her. I tried to convince Henry but he had found a new girl….a milky skinned, blonde, blue eyed, virginal girl by the name of Jane Seymour. I held no ill will against Jane, she was merely caught in the middle of this travesty. The day Anne's head was chopped off I left Henry until I received a letter from Jane herself begging me to return to court. Jane was very observant and she knew I was different, but never spoke a word. I returned a few months later and I was there for her pregnancy. I saw the exchanged between Henry and Jane and I knew that she brought a new life into him. Although I still was upset with Anne's death I couldn't deny that Henry and Jane was a much better match. Jane and I had many talks and she actually voiced my thoughts to Henry. I believed that Mary and Elizabeth should be allowed at court and Jane was able to convince him. Everything was perfect and they were madly in love."

"Until tragedy struck again." Caroline murmured.

"Yes, on October 11, 1537 Jane went into labor and I stayed with her the entire time. In the early morning hour of the 12th Edward was born and a huge celebration was organized, but the merriment was shortlived as Jane fell very ill. Twelve days after Edward was born Jane died; Henry went into a deep depression and locked himself away from the world." I continued.

"Why didn't you turn her?" Elena asked.

A sad smile crossed my face, "I offered it to her and Henry begged her to do it, but she refused and I wouldn't do it against her will."

"Why didn't she want it?" Caroline asked.

I sighed, "She knew I would never turn Henry; that I couldn't and she never wanted to be without him. So she choose death knowing one day they would be reunited in heaven."

"That's so romantic; I mean not like great she died, but that she didn't want to spend eternity without him." Caroline said.

"Yes I agree." I replied.

"What was his marriage to Anne of Cleves like?" Elena asked.

"You two are very inquisitive." I mused.

I did somewhat want to continue with my story, but I was tired and hungry; thankfully Damon intervened.

"I think that's enough for now; Bella you need to eat." Damon said and offered me his arm which I took.

We walked down to the cellar in silence and I knew he wanted answers as to my relationship with Henry.

"Go on and ask me Damon; I won't keep anything from you." I said as he reached for blood bags.

"You loved him?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Did you and him ever….." he trailed off.

I knew what he wanted to know, "Yes, we had a sexual relationship, but it was before his marriage to Anne of Cleves. Damon I have been around a very long time and I have had many sexual relationships. I did love Henry, but the love I had for him is nothing compared to the love I have for you."

Damon turned to me, "Did he ever taste your blood?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "None of the men I have ever been involved with tasted my blood…only you."

"That's not true," Damon said and I quirked my eyebrow, "Edward has tasted you."

I sighed, "Damon what do expect from me? I have lived for over 500 years and in those years I have had many lovers…..a girl gets lonely at night." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, but it back fired.

Damon turned to me, his eyes icy blue and cold as he said, "Maybe you and Katherine are more alike than you want to let on."

I dropped the blood bag I had and blurred to Damon throwing him against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HER!" I yelled and threw him against another wall, "I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BITCH! I DON'T PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S EMOTIONS AND WHEN I LOVE I TRULY LOVE YOU IDIOT!"

Stefan blurred next to me and prevented me from attacking Damon again.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked holding me back from Damon.

"Ask your brother." I sneered and yanked my arm from Stefan then looked directly at Damon, "I am nothing like her. I never was and I never will be and if you are too blind to see that then stay the hell away from me Damon because if you ever suggest that again I will drive a stake through whatever semblance of a heart you have."

I ran out of the house and headed for the one place I could find comfort. I arrived and knocked on the door; it was opened by an old woman who I considered one of my dearest friends.

"Bella." She said.

"Hello Shelia may I come in?"

**A/N: Okay you guys I am so sorry for the long waited update. I was stuck and it has just taken some time for everything to come together how I wanted it. Now no promising when the next update will be because I'm back in school, I'm working and I'm helping plan two of my friends' weddings so I'm a busy girl. I'll update when I can and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. Leave some love**


	7. We All Deceive

**We All Deceive **

**Bella's Point of View**

"Yes," Shelia said smiling, "Come in; I was wondering when you were going to come by. You raised me and then disappeared."

"Other pressing matters." I replied and hugged her, "The years were good to you. Did everything work the way I wished it to?"

"Perfectly," Shelia replied, "Thank you Bell, I was worried about what would happen to Bonnie with no one to help her."

"What about Lucy?" I asked referring to her distant cousin, "Does she not practice?"

"Lucy is a witch for hire; she works for the vampires and cares not of why they want what they want." Shelia replied sadly. "What can I do for you because I know this is not just a social call?"

"I need to find it Shelia," I said seriously, "Before Katherine does."

"Who did she give it to?" Shelia asked.

"A Lockwood." I explained, "In exchange for his help in escaping she said it would help keep him from transforming, but she didn't tell him everything."

"Well let's see; we have the doppelganger, plenty of vampires, the moonstone, but no werewolf." Shelia said.

"No," I said, "Tyler Lockwood's uncle is a werewolf." Bella said, "Apparently he has returned since his brother has died. I could smell him from a mile away."

"Is Tyler…" Shelia trailed.

"No," I replied, "He has not killed anyone, but since he is getting older his body is beginning to react to his family lineage."

"We will have to watch him." Shelia stated calmly, "Bell do you think he will come here?"

"He has no idea Elena even exists. I have spent most of my immortal life keeping him from ever knowing Cassie had a child. It took Katherine three hundred years to realize that. I will die before I allow him to know or even come near her." I said tensely, "Shelia we have to find the moonstone."

"Bonnie and I will get started on it." Shelia said as she patted my hand, "It will be alright."

"Shelia for the safety of everyone, I believe we shouldn't tell anyone the reason Katherine is here or the possible pending danger." I said tentatively.

"I agree, I want those kids to live and not worry so much." Shelia said and stood up with me, "What they must contend with for now is enough."

I hugged Shelia goodbye and blurred away into the woods. I had one more person to visit with today and I knew exactly where she was.

.*.*.*.*.*.

I knocked on the door and an old lady answered.

"Hello," the lady said

"Are you Ms. Flowers?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes," she replied, "Are you in need of a room?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Please come in," Ms. Flowers said.

The moment I was invited in I began to compel the old woman. Katherine had already compelled her, but with my witch side and the fact I was older my compulsion overrode hers.

"Ms. Flowers when Katherine returns do not tell her I am here. Greet her as you would normally and then do not come up the stairs." I said.

The old lady repeated what I said and showed me Katherine's room. She shut the door and I looked out the window and waited.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later it was Twilight and I felt a little bit of pain as I remembered Edward, but I shook that feeling off and I smelled Katherine approaching. I quickly hid behind the door as she opened it and once she was inside the room I shut it loudly.

"This really doesn't fit your taste Katerina." I said, waving to the room, "A bit small."

"How did you find me?" she asked tensed and ready for a fight.

"Please," I laughed, "You can't hide from me Katerina, we are after all blood. I know you better than you know yourself."

"Really," Katherine asked narrowing her eyes, "Please educate me since you are all knowing."

"I know why you're here." I said, "I know how you were turned. A couple centuries I met a very intriguing woman; I believe you know her…Rose?" I said and Katherine froze.

"I thought so." I continued, "She told me a very interesting story about a young girl who was sent away from London by her mother and father after his eldest daughter had died. She met a very mysterious man who was actually a vampire and it turned out they needed this girl for some ritual. But the girl was cunning and she enticed a young man by the name of Trevor to help her escape because Trevor worked for this man. Now Trevor falling for the false innuendos the girl made sent her to his friend…Rose. Now she realized what and who the girl was the moment she opened that door so she locked the girl in a room and swore to return her. While the girl was captive she came up with a deceitful, but brilliant plan. She cut herself and Rose, the vampire, fed the girl her blood. Well when Trevor came to the house that night and Rose started fighting with him and they heard a crack and ran in to find the girl hanging. Well it didn't take long for the girl to come back to life after they cut her down. Rose intended to kill the girl, but she was clever and as Rose came at her with a stake the girl grabbed the compelled woman over and Rose stabbed her by mistake. The girl fed off the dying woman and then she ran away." I finished and Katherine was pale.

"Now does this story ring a bell for you dear sister?" I asked.

"What do you want Isabella?" Katherine asked.

"I don't want anything because I already _know_ everything." I replied laughing. "Really do you think he is just going to let you hand over Elena and the moonstone and then you will just be free? He is more vindictive than that and you know it. He is going to make you suffer and he will never let you go free."

"You don't know that." Katherine said.

"I do actually." I replied, "You are only fooling yourself if you continue to believe as you do." I walked to the window and then looked at Katherine, "I'm warning you now Katerina if you value your pathetic, manipulative life you will not come near Elena or anyone else who she is associated with. You will run as you have for the last five hundred years and you will never come back here."

"I'm not leaving." Katherine said defiantly.

"Then you and I will go head to head and I will win every time." I said and got in her face, "You never could beat me Katerina when we were younger and it still stands true today." I headed for the door, but stopped, "Oh and one more thing sister." I hissed the word, "Don't think about bringing Edward into this; it will only make it worse for you."

I left Katherine to ponder what I had said, but I knew that she was not going to take my advice…she never had. If Katherine wanted to play this game we would play and she would lose.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Damon's Point of View**

"So do you want to tell me what you fought about?" Stefan asked me.

"Worry about your own problems like Katherine who wants you back." I hissed.

Stefan smiled, "Deflection is not going to work Damon. If you want her back, stop being a jealous son of a bitch."

"My mother's your mother." I retorted.

"Look, you have no right to get upset about her being with other people; you aren't exactly a virgin and you sure as hell weren't one when you two met." Stefan said.

"Oh talking about my sexual history," I said and decided to throw a below the belt punch, "Need some tips to satisfy Elena?" I said and quirked my eyebrow. "Lacking in some areas?"

Stefan rushed me and pinned me to the wall with his fangs out, "Don't talk about her like that." He hissed.

"Yea," Elena said coming into view, "Don't talk about me like that. Mine and Stefan's sex life is just fine and he doesn't compel me unlike you. Now why don't you pull your head out of your ass, swallow your pride, and get over yourself. Bella sees through your bullshit and she apparently always has so if you want even the slightest most minuscule chance of getting her back, you need to quit comparing her to Katherine. That's a low and sick blow especially when you do it to someone you seem to love."

"What do you suggest I do you little child; you've barely lived?" I spat.

Elena straightened up, crossed her arms and said, "Why not try acting like the man she fell in love with the first time around. You two need to start from scratch; there's been distance and time that's passed…145 years to be exact. You need to get to know one another again and don't give that _oh the man she knew is gone_. He isn't gone, he's just buried somewhere in you and you need to find him."

Elena turned her heel and walked back up the stairs.

Stefan let me go and smirked, "Everyone sees through your act Damon so why not cut it out."

Stefan left me alone and I stood there frozen for a moment before I blurred up the stairs and outside. I needed to get away from this house and its occupants and I needed a drink….both kinds.

.*.*.*.*.*.

After about two hours at The Grill I had drank a couple girls and now I was downing bourbon as if this was my last night on earth.

I was angry at the fact Elena thought she could lecture me about anything, especially Bella.

"I'll have a cherry vodka…sour." Bella's voice said bringing me out my self-pity mode. I looked at her and then she looked at me, "You numb yourself up yet?" she asked.

"I'm getting there." I sneered a bit. "What have you been scheming?"

"Not tonight Damon," Bella replied tired.

I became worried, "What's wrong?" I asked and scooted down next to her.

"Sometimes, especially after you make your damn comments, I think I am like Katherine." Bella admitted.

I was shocked; in all the time I had known Bella, she had never said that.

I started to realize that my comments, my insecurities were affecting someone I loved a long time ago.

I took a deep breath and said, "You aren't her; anyone that says you are doesn't know you."

Bella laughed and quickly downed her drink, "No Damon that's where you're wrong. No one knows me; even I don't know myself anymore. I lost who I was a very long time ago, but 145 years ago a young, charming, handsome man started making me remember who I was." She said and stroked my cheek. "He made me believe in love with all my heart even after it was broken, but then the man I fell in love with shattered my heart. Even now when I look at him and remember our times together I can still feel what he made me feel and it breaks my heart all over again because he's now a shell of the person I knew and I know, in part, I caused that."

Tears started streaming down Bella's face and when I made a move to wipe them away she turned quickly and walked out the door.

I ran after her wanting her to know that I _could_ still be that man; that she didn't cause me to be like this, but by the time I hit the door she was long gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Bella's Point of View**

I made it to Anna and Pearl's house and just walked in.

"Isabella," Anna said noticing the tears falling down my face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and wiped them away. "I saw Katherine."

"Why?" Pearl asked coming in.

"To warn her; I knew she was planning something and I wanted her to know I knew. It buys us some time, but not a lot." I said and sat down.

"We should leave," Pearl said to Anna.

"No mom," Anna said, "I don't want to leave Jeremy."

"No one is leaving," I said stopping this fight before it started, "We will figure something out."

"Why is Katherine back?" Anna asked, "I'm sure it wasn't just to get rid of us."

I smiled and laughed dryly, "No it wasn't and that is a very long story that is for another time. For now I'm tired and I need rest."

I said and walked towards the door, but stopped, "I suggest you start ingesting a little bit of vervain each day." I said, "There are worse things out there than us."

I could feel Anna and Pearl's eyes burning holes in my back, but I just walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Katherine's Point of View**

That little witch; she came here to me, threatened me and thought I would be scared of her.

Admittedly I am a bit weary; she knows why I'm here, what I want, and she's right about him not letting me go, but my dear sister doesn't realize if plan A doesn't work Plan B, C, or D will and if all else fails I still have a hell of a lot of the alphabet left.

I walked into the Grill and headed straight to the bathroom. I walked in and saw the lovely little Caroline looking at me and she tensed.

"Hello Caroline," I said sickly sweet.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**A/N: Okay I know hate me if you must, but I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Lots of things happened, school, work, family, and loss of inspiration, but everything is now in order and my inspiration is back in full swing. **

**I really do apologize to you the readers for leaving you hanging for so long. I want to give all of you my best and anything I wrote before now would have been mediocre, uninspired, and all around it would have sucked and I refuse to do anything half ass. **

**Please for those of you who are still with me review. I know I probably don't deserve it, but I would like to hear what you thought even if it's to chew me out a bit for the long time before I updated.**

**Another side note ALL MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED SOON! **

**Also for you Buried Secrets readers as you know the vampire diares season 3 starts tonight. Now I have to work, but as soon as I am off I will be home watching it and working on the sequel. I am forwarning you now this story will be a bit more darker and mature than the first one so I caution you now.**

**Thank you to my beta Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all your help with this story and all the others I really appreciate it. If you haven't yet go check out her stories!**

**Please you guys review!**


End file.
